Episode 139
The Moment That's Activated is the 139th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Natsu, Lucy, Michelle, Romeo and Happy continue their confrontation with Byro Cracy, with even Coco assisting them when she decides Byro has gone too far. Before Byro can take out the entire group though, the other Fairy Tail Mages appear with their clock parts. Together at last, the clock parts glow and join together, however the outcome is not what was expected, nor is the appearance of an old enemy reborn. Summary The clock parts start to glow while the Archbishop states that the time has begun. Meanwhile, Kinana wakes up and hears a voice; she asks who it is. Elsewhere, Natsu attacks Byro but he nullifies it. Lucy then tries to summon Capricorn but Byro nullifies her summoning technique as well. Natsu decides to fight using hand-to-hand combat but he gets beaten up. While Coco watches the fight, Dan wakes up and states that he had a dream about Titania confessing her love to him. Happy carries Natsu away to bring him to safety but Byro nullifies his Magic and they fall. Dan tells Coco that though Natsu is their enemy, he's still got guts. At the same time, Kinana asks what happened to her; Macao tells her she just has anemia, which is why she is collapsing. However, Kinana denies it, stating that it must be from a spell and that she still can't remember her time as a snake; she wonders what will happen if she does remember. Kinana then remembers when she first arrived at the Fairy Tail guild: she had stated that she didn't remember anything from when she was a snake but she remembered a promise, that "even if we were separated, he would ride a shooting star to come and get me someday". Makarov had stated that she was under a curse, with Wakaba asking whether when he lifted the curse she was really a girl. Macao had then stated that they would protect her no matter what, and Wakaba told her to be quiet and have some rest. Meanwhile, Natsu tells Byro that lives aren't meant to be tossed away like garbage, and that they're fighting for a friend. Byro states that guild Mages take jobs only for the money, but Happy and Lucy deny that. Byro then gives examples to Lucy and Happy of "rent" and "food expenses", at which both are shocked at his accurate guessing. Natsu replenishes his energy by eating the flames of the crypt candles. Concurrently at Zentopia, hundreds of priests have gathered praying, whilst at the crypt, Natsu continues to fight Byro and is losing quite horribly. Lucy, Michelle, Happy, and Romeo watch from the side as the fight progresses. As they watch, the little girl from the "Key of the Starry Heavens" book appears and speaks to Lucy, saying "don't...". Michelle states that Byro doesn't decide things based on emotion, but by following his cause; saying that if it doesn't prick your conscience, anyone could easily make those choices. Happy states to Byro that his rightful cause makes people sad and causes them to suffer and asks if that's the way everyone wants to go. Byro says he has had enough of the Mages and uses Divine Arrow on Natsu, Lucy, Romeo and Happy, however the attack misses as he is pushed by Coco. Coco states that if the arrow has to go through powerless lambs, then it should be broken. Byro snaps and decides to kill Coco with Divine Arrow too; Lucy tries to stop him but Coco thanks her, saying she really did want to become her friend. Before the attack can hit the young girl though, it is stopped by Erza, who appears along with Gray, Juvia, Lyon, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Jet, Droy, Levy, Gajeel, Panther Lily, Carla, Cana and Wendy, who all have their clock parts. Erza, Juvia, Lyon, Mirajane, Levy, Gajeel, Cana, Natsu and Wendy all attack Byro simultaneously, but even still he nullifies their Magic. Before anything else can happen though, the clock pieces start glowing brighter and come together, letting out a horribly loud gong sound. Over Fiore, hundreds of priests and nuns start panicking at the sound. Lucy is pulled into a trance where she sees her father, who turns into the little girl from the "Key of the Starry Heavens" book. The girl tells Lucy, "I told you not to, but... time is etched and chaos descends." Meanwhile, Natsu smells something, and looks up just as a familiar dark guild appears: the new Oración Seis, consisting of Angel, Midnight, Cobra, Racer, Erigor and Jackpot. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia & Romeo Conbolt vs. Byro Cracy & Kanaloa (concluded) *Fairy Tail & Lyon Vastia vs. Byro Cracy (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** ** *Nullification Magic * ** ***Summoned the Goat, Capricorn ** *** |Za Naito}} * |Ēra}} *Athletic Magic * * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * |Wōtā}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * * ** |Soriddo Sukuriputo}} * |Majikku Kādo}} Spells used * * *Divine Arrow * |Tenrin Sākuru Sōdo}} *Demon Blast * * |Soriddo Sukuriputo Faia}} * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship *Flight Armors used * * * Weapons used *Staff *Shields *Sword Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Goat Key *Magic Cards Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes